Shingeki no Football
by Snk-Anime
Summary: Mikasa y Christa Vienen de nueva york por asuntos de estudios, Pero Mikasa No Tenia pensado que la persona que encontraría a la persona que salvo su vida de pequeña.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aqui esta el primer capitulo de mi fic AU  
Espero que les guste Y **Shingeki no kyojin o Attack on titan no me pertenece y esto lo hago si fines de lucro.  
:3 disfruten!**

* * *

Eren jeager

.-19 años y recién convocado para su primer partido en el famoso equipo: Souting legion. Nick, ¿Qué opinas de esto?-. Pregunto Pixis, comentarista de este gran partido.-Bueno, todos sabemos que no es el único que hará un debut-. Respondió Nick el locutor.- ¿5 jugadores nuevos, eh?, Técnicamente cambiaron el equipo completo…-  
.- No te olvides que esta Levi, mayor goleador del equipo y su equipo nacional gano gracias a el-. Pixis le tenía un gran respeto, porque el equipo salía adelante gracias a él.

.- Este equipo se ha esforzado para llegar hasta aquí, quizá con ese cambio todo salga bien-.

En el camarín estaban los jugadores preparándose para la semifinal, cuando el capitán hablo.

- Bien mocosos, hoy hay que ganar tenemos que tener los puntos y obtener esta copa-.

Hablo, Levi Capitán de equipo.- Los nuevos deben darlo todo en la cancha, ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!-.

El silencio era de esperarse, nadie confiaba que podrían ganar… pero.

- hay que hacerlo, tenemos que ganar, ¿cierto Connie?-. Jean era de un equipo pequeño pero fue el mayor goleador, pero era pésimo en intercambiar pases.

- Claro caballo, podríamos si no fueras tan ambicioso.- Connie Springer, Volante certero y rápido.

-¿Cara de caballo?, idiota.-

Todos los jugadores formándose para entrar en la cancha, Erwin el dt del equipo les había dicho que dieran pases rápidos y atacar.

- Eren, tú debes dar el primer gol. Si aciertas, Levi se hará cargo del resto-. Armin ayudante del dt le dijo en el camarín.

- ¿Ah?, ¿porque el entrenador dice que yo debo hacer el primer gol?-.

- Solo lo dijo debes hacerle caso-. Fue lo último que escucho eren afuera de la cancha.- ¡Comenzó el partido!-.

-¡Increíble!, gano scouting legion por tres a uno-.

La tele del bar sonaba y todos exclamaban.-Vaya, ese jugador jeager es bastante lindo-. Decían unas chicas en una mesa del bar.- Quien fuera la chica que estuviese con el.- mientras tanto en la entrada. Habían dos chicas una de color de pelo azabache y con rasgos asiáticos, pero no demasiados, y la otra una pequeña rubia de tez blanca y ojos azules.

-¿Hey, Mikasa que tal si entramos aquí?

-¿Para qué?

-Para descansar un poco.-

-No lo sé Christa, se ve un poco lleno-.

-Qué más da-. Entonces Christa empuja a mikasa hacia adentro y choca con un pecoso de pelo negro.- lo se disculpó de la forma que los hacen los asiáticos, cosa que incomodo al susodicho.- ¿Qué?, no te preocupes, fue mi culpa-. El pecoso se rascaba la nuca un poco nervioso.- ¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?-Pregunto Christa viendo alrededor.- ¿No saben que el equipo scouting legion gano el partido para pasar a recta final?-. El pecoso Abrió los ojos sorprendido, como si se hubiera topado con extraterrestres.- ¿Scouting legion?...- se miraban las dos chicas con inocencia, nunca habían escuchado de ese equipo, es la primera vez que vienen a Alemania, menos sabrían que sería un equipo de futbol.- wow…. Bueno.- el pecoso se acercó a la las chicas para que no los escucharan todo el mundo.- Hoy vienen a este bar el equipo a festejar, tengo un amigo que juega allí. Si quieren….-

-No, gracias pero no aceptamos- Mikasa hablo fríamente, Como de costumbre con las personas nuevas.  
-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas.- el pecoso la miro con puchero de bebé.

-Este…. Bueno quizá en más rato regresamos. Para distraernos un poco por el viaje-. Dijo Christa  
-Como gusten.- el muchacho sonrió.- Ah, a todo esto, Marco boldt. Un gusto.- Marco les estiro la mano para presentarse y las dos aceptaron el cálido apretón de manos  
-Bueno yo soy Christa Reiss y ella es Mikasa Ackerman, nos mudamos hace poco por estudios. Venimos de Nueva york.- la rubia mientras hablaba con el muchacho Mikasa veía la televisión donde estaban los jugadores festejando.- ¡Eren!, ¡Eren!-. Coreaban las personas del estadio y del Bar.  
.-Ese tipo…- Mikasa pensaba.- Lo he visto antes…..-

.- ¡Marco!, ¡menos blablá y más acción!- Una morena le estaba gritando  
.- Ymir me necesita, de ahí nos vemos.- las dos veían como la primera persona que conocieron se alejaba  
.- Es mejor empezar a ordenar las cosas y ponernos bonitas.- le dijo Christa a Mikasa, pero ella estaba viendo al chico de ojos verdes festejar.- ¿Te gusta?-. Christa le dijo con una sonrisa burlona que hizo que la chica se sonrojara.  
-¿Q-Que?-. Volteo rápidamente para verla  
- Nada, nada. Mejor vámonos-.  
- Sí.  
Las dos chicas salieron de Bar que se llamaba ''El bar de Ymir'' y fueron el departamento  
La rubia abrió la puerta y dijo:  
.-Bueno, bastante grande. Incluso para nosotras dos solas. Creo que mi padre se excedió-.  
.- ¿Por qué?- Mikasa la miraba alzando una ceja.  
.- 4 Dormitorios, 2 baños, una cocina americana, terraza de dos por un metro y un cuarto de centro lo bastante grande para hacer una fiesta de 10, Creo que se excedió-.

El padre de Christa es un empresario multimillonario y Christa era bastante lejanas de las otras chicas hasta que conoció a Mikasa las dos se llevaron bien gracias a su soledad.  
.-Qué más da, Es lo bastante grande para las dos, así tienes más espacio para tus maniquís y telas, quizá tu padre compro un departamento con 4 dormitorios grandes para los lugares de trabajo-.  
Mikasa avanzo hacia su dormitorio y arreglo sus cosas, puso su ropa en los cajones, acomodo su lap en el escritorio y coloco una foto de ella de pequeña con sus difuntos padres.

Era invierno y hacia frio, Así, llegada la noche las dos chicas se pusieron la ropa más decente y linda que tenían para la época  
Christa estudiaba diseño y le gustaba usar a mikasa de modelo, pero a mikasa no le gustaba mucho estar 1 hora parada con telas en el cuerpo ya que a ella tenía otras cosas en mente.  
Ella estudiaba periodismo, y buscaba a un persona que le dio una bufanda carmesí, no recordaba muy bien como era el pero necesitaba darle las gracias. Si no hubiera sido por ese persona ella no estaría con vida….  
Las dos chicas quedaron de estar listas a las 9:30pm y eran las 9:00pm y Mikasa ya estaba lista para salir, así que abrió su Lap y abrió la página del diario de la ciudad.  
''Shiganshina news'' después de haber visto algunas noticias sobre la política y economía se metió a la sección de deporte, no sabía porque lo hizo pero el chico de ojos verdes llamado eren no salía de su cabeza, ''El jugador Eren jeager anota 3 goles en el partido de hoy, que con eso llevara su equipo scouting legión hacia la final'' más abajo salía un una imagen al costado del jugador, cosa que a mikasa recordó un niño no poco más de 8 años ayudándola en el accidente de coche…  
:FLASHBACK:

-Pobre chica, perdió a sus dos padres-.

-lo peor de todo es que el chico que la salvo sufrio unas quemaduras en la espalda que le quedara una marca fea cuando grande-.  
-Cómo puedes decir eso, es el hijo del jefe del hospital, es mejor agradecer que estaba cerca del accidente, o si no la chica hubiera muerto-.

Mikasa estaba adormecida por la anestesia y calmantes, Los dos doctores se quedaron callados al ver que la chica despertaba.  
.- Es mejor que llames al el jefe- le susurro el doctor al otro  
-Si-. El segundo doctor salió del cuarto y avanzo hacia el izquierda, 3 cuartos más allá estaba un chico y su padre.  
-Despertó jefe.-  
Los dos fueron hacia donde la chica y el jefe se sentó al costado de la cama, Mikasa se veía asustada No sabía que pasaba, con el choque su memoria estaba delicada y no podían ser muy bruscos para decirles que sus dos padres murieron.  
.-¿D-dónde estoy?…- Mikasa tenía la mirada perdida.- ¿Mis padres dónde están?, lo Último que recuerdo es que estábamos en el coche…-  
-Hola mikasa, me llamo Grisha-. El doctor se veía tenso, no sabía cómo decirle a la niña sobre lo que paso.  
.-No se cómo decirte esto pero…- Tenia un nudo en la garganta y le costaba hablar.-Tus padres murieron en un accidente, choco con un auto robado y bueno… tu solamente sobreviviste… Lo siento-.

Después de eso la chica tenía los ojos de lágrimas, no tenía brillo en los ojos pero sus lágrimas brotaban, no gritaba, no emitía ningún sonido parecido a de que uno está triste… Solo lloraba, El doctor le dio una bufanda y se la envolvió en el cuello.  
-Te la da tu salvador, me dijo que la cuidaras y que seas feliz -.  
La chica miraba la bufanda y solo sollozaba.  
.- Gracias… -.  
- Debes darle las gracias a él, no a mí. Mira es mejor que descanses, Mañana unos tus familiares vendrá por ti e iras a Nueva york, aquí en Chicago no tienes alguien que te tutore-. El jefe y sus doctores se marcharon para dejar a la chica descansar y a la mañana siguiente se fue la chica pero no pudo ni siquiera ver al chico que lo salvo.

:FINDELFLASHBACK:

-Mikasa ya es hora de irnos-. Christa estaba en la entrada de su cuarto, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero no había respuesta de la asiática.- ¿Mikasa?- Abrió la puerta y vio a la chica en la cama mirando hacia el techo, sus ojos y pómulos se veían húmedo. Su mirada era perdida estaba callada.  
.-Mikasa….- Christa supuso que tuvo de esos episodios de soledad que le dan.  
- Oh… lo siento- Mikasa volvió en sí y vio a la rubia e la salida, cosa que se sentó al borde de la cama.

- ¿estás bien?-. Christa se sintió un poco mal por ella, sabía que sus padres murieron cuando ella era pequeña y que se volvió distante a los demás por causa de ello.  
-Sí, no te preocupes. Ya se me pasara-. Se limpió las lágrimas y se paró.- Es mejor que vayamos luego-.

Las dos chicas salieron de departamento y se dirigieron hacia el bar, Mikasa llevaba la bufanda por debajo de su chaqueta negra y Christa le dijo:  
.-Esa bufanda nunca te la sacas-. La miro con un tono para que mikasa no siguiera bajando en el pasado.  
- es muy importante para mí-. Mikasa bajo la mirada y acaricio la tela.

-Ya veo, Bueno ya estamos llegando-.

El Bar no quedaba tan lejos, así que no había necesidad de sacar el coche, tampoco había espacio para ponerlo ya que estaba lleno de autos de lujo y el sonido de cantos y risa en el bar eran de esperarse, las chicas entraron y lo primero que vieron fue unos chicos reunidos cantando con cervezas en la mano. Marco estaba con ellos y vio a las chicas de reojo.  
-Hola chicas-. Se acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
-Hola-. Las dos corearon.  
-Qué bueno que llegaron-.  
Marco invito a las chicas a presentarse con los jugadores,-Bueno, él es Reiner, Berth, Connie y Armin-. Los chicos se presentaron con justo y las chicas hicieron lo mismo.- Jean y Eren fueron a buscar a unas amigas, llegaran pronto-. El pecoso les invito unas cervezas y las dos aceptaron, Mikasa no sabía él porque estaba ansiosa de conocer a eren. Pero no lograba concentrarse para hablar con el grupo, le empezaba a doler la cabeza y quería tomar aire fresco.  
-Christa voy a salir, estoy un poco mareada-. Christa no escucho lo que dijo por las risas y los gritos que tenía ymir imitando a un orangután, después de fijarse que no escucho Mikasa se dirigió hacia la salida pero al abrir la puerta se encontró cara a cara con el famoso ''Eren jeager''

.-Ah, ¿Hola?-. Dijo el Castaño hacia la chica.

* * *

Les gusto, bueno me demorare un poco en seguir la historia n-n'' tengo que ir a la escuela y no cero que tenga tanto tiempo u_u  
Hasta luego :D


	2. Chapter 2

Si, sigo viva no se preocupen xd siento mucho la demora la escuela y pruebas y todo me retraso y este fic me demore en hacerlo y espero que lo disfruten  
**shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro **

* * *

-Hola…- La chica no sabía que decir, no tenía pensado que el chico que no estaba lista para ver se le colocara frente a ella...

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos y el chico reacciono.-Permiso-. Y puso su mejor cara cosa que la chica le dio la pasada.

- Ah, disculpa Pasa-. Mikasa se Fue afuera del Bar y reacciono.

- Maldición… Eso estuvo cerca-.

No sabía el porqué estaba tan nerviosa, el famoso jugador no la conocía, y no estaba segura si era ''El'' Respiro profundo vio alrededor se veía tranquilo, había una caía muy poco de nieve y los poco autos que pasaban parecían fantasmas cuando se dio cuenta Christa ya estaba al lado de ella.  
- Para ser pequeña si eres escurridiza-. Bromeo la peli negra.- Muy graciosa mikasa, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera en el frio? La Fiesta está adentro, Se que no eres sociable pero…- La rubia paro de hablar.

-El tipo que entro recién me recuerda a al niño que me salvo hace años, no sé si sea el pero… estoy segura que son los mismos ojos, eh querido darle las gracias a esa persona y si llega ser el-. Mikasa se calló por unos segundos y miro a la rubia Como si ella tuviera las últimas palabras en su boca.- Hablaras con él y le agradecerás, Contaran las cosas que les ha pasado en el camino y te sentirás mejor contigo misma, pero eso depende de ti Señorita Ackerman.- Christa sonrió dándole ánimos a Mikasa.

- Supongo que tienes razón-.

-¿Supones?-.

-Si, ósea… No es tan fácil de explicar…-

-No todo es fácil, Vamos será divertido yo ya hice amigos-.

Las dos chicas entraron al bar De nuevo, Estaban todos hablando y Christa empujo a mikasa hacia eren, cosa que boto la cerveza al piso y desparramo todo el liquido y los vidrios rotos.- Lo siento-. Le dijo apenada al chico.- yo lo recojo no te preocupes-. Se empezó a agachar cuando el tipo hablo y le agarro las manos delicadamente.- No pasa nada fui yo, Yo me disculpo creo que no me presentado.- La asiática lo vio a los ojos y el tipo de ruborizo.-Soy Eren Jeager un gusto.-

No sabía que decir, cada vez estaba más segura que era el cada célula de su cuerpo le decía que era él.- Soy mikasa… Mikasa Ackerman-.

.- Bien Mikasa-. El chico sonrió.- Es mejor que recojamos esto, no quiero que ymir me regañe-.  
La Chica se rio a voz baja y el chico la alago.- Tienes una linda sonrisa y tu voz en increíble.- Alzo la vista mikasa y vio que los ojos de Eren brillaban intensamente, eran de un color verde tan puro y penetrantes dignos de un alguien como el

-Lo siento, No quise incomodarte, Solo que es verdad… Mierda la estoy cagando más -. El alemán se paro para no incomodarla más.

.-Tienes unos ojos muy pero muy lindos-. Mikasa hazlo la vista y recogió los pequeños vidrios que sobraban y los dejo en la mesa.- y Alagas muy bien lo tipo se rio.- También una linda sonrisa-. Mikasa se sentía demasiado cohibida, no entendía el por qué le había dicho eso, ¿Para no quedar mal? No lo creía. Hubo un minuto de silencio entre los dos y empezaron a cantar karaoke

.- Jean, ¿qué cantaras?-. Connie estaba en el PC viendo los números sin fin de canciones.

.- La 45 tarado, ya te lo había dicho-. Jean había agarrado el micrófono y subido arriba del escenario.-''Guren no yumiya '' Connie.

-¡sie sind das essen und wir sind die jäger!-. Jean cantaba eufóricamente, no lo hacía mal pero era un poco desafinado, al parecer todos estaban demasiado concentrados en la fiesta, pero eren y mikasa no lo estaban. Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, se miraron entre los dos y se rieron.

.- ¡Voy donde mi amiga a avisarle que me voy de aquí, creo que está un poco aburrido!-. El sonido estaba fuerte y mikasa avanzo, -¿No quieres que te acompañe?-.

La chica se sorprendió, no tenía pensado que dijera eso.

.- Solo es unos metros, regresare pronto-.

Mikasa no sabía qué cara poner, solo dio media vuelta y se marcho. Al llegar donde Christa la vio hablando con la chica morena pecosa, se veía feliz hablando con ella. Era difícil hacer sonreír a Christa de esa forma, era muy poco usual.

.-Christa me voy al departamento, me duele la cabeza-.

.-Bueno, ¿pero hablaste con el chico?.-

La rubia puso una cara picarona, cosa que sintió incomoda a mikasa.

.-Si lo hice, es muy simpático pero no toque el tema -.

Realmente mikasa se había olvidado tocar el tema con el, era demasiado difícil especialmente en ese momento, tenía que verlo de nuevo y seguir hablando con él, debía estar al 100% que era él.

.- ya veo, ¿porque no lo haces pasar a el departamento?-.

Christa no lo dijo de mala manera, sonó sincera y madura no con pensamientos que se mal interpretaran.  
.-¿Y Cómo quieres que haga eso?, sonaría muy incomodo-.

¿Invitar a eren a su departamento cuando apena se conocían?, Mikasa no era de esas chicas, más bien ella nunca hablo muy bien con un chico, la mayoría de los chicos de la secundaria se les acercaban con regalos y flores pero mikasa siempre era de esas mujeres independientes y fuertes. Practicaba deporte muy seguido y hacía de todo, su objetivo no eran los chicos y las relaciones.

.- Solo déjate llevar, bueno-. La rubia se paro y miro a mikasa.- Ten Aquí están las llaves, yo tengo otras así que no te preocupes-.

La chica tomo las llaves y se despidió.

.- Hasta luego Christa-.

Cuando llego donde eren es como si los ratones le hubieran comido la lengua, no sabía que decir y la idea que le dio Christa la tenia divagando en su mente. No era del otro mundo si lo hacía pasar a si departamento, pero, ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? Solo había una manera de descubrirlo y no sabía cómo empezar.

.-Aquí están las llaves, creo que me iré… Este… Fue un gusto conocerte Eren-.

Le estiro la mano y el chico respondió.

.- ¿No quieres que te acompañe?, es muy tarde así que no me gustaría que te pasara algo.-

Ella se sorprendió, nuevamente hubo un silencio. El Sonido del bar, las risas, las tazas con cerveza chocando todos los sonidos desaparecieron para Mikasa, Solo oía su corazón latir con prisa y su respiración, tenía que responder rápido.

.-Claro, no me importaría. ¿Vamos?-.

Al salir, los dos caminaron hacia la dirección del departamento y una brisa de aire muy helada choco en los pómulos de Mikasa, involuntariamente se tapo con la bufanda que tenia por debajo de la chaqueta. Eso sorprendió a Eren

.-Esa bufanda…- Pensó. -Esa Bufanda me es muy familiar… ¿podría ser que ella?-.

Mientras caminaban Por la vereda con nieve le recordó al lugar donde él era pequeño y salvo a una niña de un choque automovilístico. Ella era hermosa le recodaba a las princesas de los cuentos de hadas que les contaba a su madre a las niñas del hospital. A él no le importaba las historias de amor y cursilerías así Pero Cuando ya la había salvado y vio su fino rostro se sorprendió. Pero no se había alejado lo suficiente y la explosión del los autos golpeo la espada causándole graves quemaduras y tajos profundos, El odiaba su espalda.

Era como la de un monstruo.

Cuando despertó del hospital lo primero que pensó fue en ella, pero su espalda le hacía imposible moverse le ardía como el mismo infierno, subió las mantas de la camilla y se dio cuenta que estaba vendando todo el torso, en un costado estaba su padre durmiendo.

.- ¿Papá?-.

El padre despertó, miro con ternura al el pequeño.

.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

.- ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Donde está ella?-.

Eren quería llegar directo al grano, no le importaba como estaba su espalda. Quería saber cómo estaba ella. Miro alrededor y veía maquinas y camillas a su derecha vio la Ventanilla y el paisaje fuera de ella… Estaba nevando.

Vio a su izquierda y encima de la repisa estaba la bufanda rojo oscuro que el habían dado de pequeño. ¿Ella tendrá frio? Con todo lo que le paso como estará ella ahora. No podía moverse estaba claro le dolía el cuerpo y debía saber cómo estaba ella.

Entro un señor con bata blanca y rubio, era el padre de Armin.

.-Señor la niña ya despertó…-.

Eren se sorprendió, ¿Estaba aquí? Quería verla. Lo deseaba con todas sus ganas.

.- Eren quédate aquí-. Su padre se levantó y estaba cruzando la puerta cuando él lo llamó.

.- ¿Le puedes dar esto?-. En su mano estaba la bufanda el no podía moverse pero quería que supiera que estaba con ella, que la apoyaba.

.- De acuerdo -. El tomo la bufanda y se marcho.- Es mejor que te duermas, volveré pronto-.

.-Si… -.

El anhelaba verla de nuevo, y ella estaba enfrente.

.- Estamos llegando, es arriba-. Mikasa apunto al edificio que estaba en una cuadra más.

Eren miro hacia arriba pero no le importaba quería saber que era la persona que buscaba

.- ¿Tú crees en el destino o en la coincidencia?-. La miro a los ojos y el siguió:

.-Esa bufanda… es igual a la de una niña que salve hace mucho, tú… ¿Tú eres esa chica?

Mikasa quedo muda, no sabía que responder. ¿ÉL era esa persona? El rojo de sus mejillas y su corazón palpitando la tenían nerviosa. La nieve caía y su pelo estaba blanco por ello, y sus manos temblaban.  
.-Gracias… gracias por salvarme en ese momento, si no hubiera sido por ti no estaría viva. Gracias por darme el apoyo con esta prenda… Gracias por darme esta bufanda Eren, ya se tu nombre 11 años esperado este momento… -.

Las mejillas de Mikasa estaban mojadas por el llanto, pero ella sonreía por que encontró a eren y eren estaba llorando por encontrar a Mikasa, La abrazo con todas sus fuerzas como si no quisiera que se fuese de nuevo

.-Te he buscado, siempre he pensado como has estado y pensando cómo te está yendo en la vida… debemos hablar de tantas cosas ahora, mejor vamos a el departamento que está más tranquilo.-

El tomo su mano helada y la beso. -quiero saber más sobre ti, Mikasa-.

.-Yo también quiero saber más sobre ti eren.-

Los dos caminaron hacia el edificio y subieron el ascensor, Esto no era un sueño. Era real los dos estaban juntos.

.- ¿Sabías que soy futbolista profesional?

.-Si, lo sé-. Mikasa sonrió

Cuando entraron al departamento Mikasa abrió la puerta los dos entraron

.- Se encuentra un poco desordenado nos mudamos recién.-

.-Te habías ido a nueva york?

.-Si-. Mikasa se quedo callada con los ojos abiertos.-¿C-como lo sabes?

Eren tomo un pequeño recuadro en donde salían Mikasa y Christa en la estatua de la libertad.- Yo también fui una vez y también conocí nueva york-.

.-Ya veo, es mejor que nos sentemos estoy exhausta.-

.- yo también lo creo.-

Los dos rieron.

* * *

si seguirá la historia, me demorare eso si xd pero seguirá :)

bye bye $_$


End file.
